SoulSworne
by Namwolf
Summary: NEW CHAP!~Lives may come and lives may go, Death will come unto them all. Ages pass with song or woe, And the Soul shall remember all~. in the summer before his 5th year Harry recives a package which will change his life and the life of those around him.
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co' belong to J.K.R . 

****

Please read!

A/N: first I would like to point out that English is not my native language so I will probably have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes so bear with me please. I am looking though for a Beta reader so anyone who is interested please contact me by my email namwolf@walla.co.il_ ._

My second point is that I will not describe Harry his life and the third task unless the plot will demand it if not I will simply assume that all of you know what I'm talking about.

And please please review I need feed back otherwise I will have no idea about the level and progress of my story. I will review any one who had reviewed my story.

Enjoy the story. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A strange package

The night was deep and dark, and the only light came from a window at the upper level of a very ordinary looking house.

Suddenly, a wind started to blow bringing with it scents of summers long gone, and of summers yet to come. Ever so slowly the clouds drifted away and the stars came out. Light had returned to the darkened street. A clear moonlight beam fell on the lightened window, and the dark haired boy that sat on his bed at the room.

Harry Potter raised his head from the history of magic's essay he was in the progress of completing, and listened. It seemed to him that he could hear something in the night, something familiar. He rose from the bed and stood at the window, gazing intensely into the night thoughts running through his head. As always lately his thoughts turned back to the horrible night in the graveyard at the end of his last year. Green light flashed in his head and he could hear the evil laughter that accompanied it. "It was not my fault, not my fault, there was nothing I could do, nothing!" he muttered under his breath again and again like a mantra but the words sounded hollow in his ears and the weight of guilt laid heavily on his chest.

Just then a swoosh.of wings was sound and a silver owl flew into the room and dropped a small package at Harry's hands. Interested and not a little surprised Harry looked at the package trying to determine it's origins. There was writing on top of the package, an inscription written in fluid and elegant, golden letters, which clearly addressed this package to Harry. However Harry did not open it, if anything the last year had taught him caution. He was reluctant to open w hat could so obviously be a trap. /It could be another portkey, to Voldemort's headquarters and this time there will be no escaping/ he thought apprehensively to himself. And yet… there was no sense of darkness about the package, in fact if anything there was a sense of light radiating from it. Finally curiosity overruled caution and with half harted laugh and /if it will kill me than it will kill me/ flushing through his mind Harry opened the package.


	2. The Necklace

__

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K.R

The necklace

Inside the package there was a letter and a silvery thing that after a glance revealed itself to be a necklace. Cautious again Harry took out the letter that was written in the same kind of elegant writing as the inscription. He went back to his bed settled on it and started reading.

__

Anor'Vallar'Inn, 

__

The time has come, the stars are in position and the age of childhood 

has finally completed it's length. The path is leading for the gates of learning.

The necklace will take you there Anor'Valler"inn, it will lead you to your path

Those you have walked before _so that you will know the path that has yet to come but _

which is drawing near.

It is time for the path to be complete, it is time for the darkness to vanish.

Make haste, for it is time.

Harry looked at the letter for a long time trying to decipher it's meaning but without any success /I wish Hermione was here/ he thought to himself for this note was the strangest thing he had ever saw and coming from him that said a lot. Who was that Anor'Vallar-something, and better yet what did it have to do with him it didn't even sound like any language he knew in fact and here a frown settled on his face it didn't even sound or looked human. And what about that path the letter kept mentioning, frankly he didn't have a clue about the meaning of the note the only thing which made continue in his efforts was the part about the darkness. However it was no use exasperated he put down the note and took out the necklace.

It was made of silver and had a single circle shaped emblem on it, which he lifted for closer view. on one side of it were patterns of spiraling circles which never seemed to end the pattern drew his eyes and he spent several minutes trying to find the beginning of it until he realized there was no such thing. On the other side of the emblem there was an inscription.

__

Lives may come and Lives may go,

Death will come unto them all.

Ages pass with song or woe,

And the Soul shall remember all.

This was getting stranger and stranger Harry remarked to himself. He stared at the necklace for a while absently thinking that he'd better tell Sirius and Dumbeldore about it. And then impulsively he reached out and put the necklace around his neck.

As soon as the emblem touched his skin he felt a wave of dizziness and sleeplessness coming over him and he sank into his bed trying to keep his eyelids open. Just before his eyes closed completely he caught sight of the clock at his bedside his last conscious thought was that the time was 12:05, he had been 15 for a whole 5 minutes. 

In that minute three other children at places far away turned at their sleep and sank into their sleep a their dreams more heavily than they had ever done before. 

The path has begun.


	3. What the soul remembers

Chapter 3

The air was crisp and clean carrying with him a smell, which spoke of beginnings. A soft wind was blowing over ancient forests, which stretched in all directions. 

Inside the forest, a young man fifteen in age crouched beside some bushes. He had black messy hair and bright emerald green eyes. His body was slender but toned and athletic and he was clad in leather leggings and a vest he wore ankle high boots made of soft doeskin. There were two knives hidden in his boots and a quiver fool of arrows was settled on his back, in his hands he held a bow, which he carefully aimed, toward the clearing ahead of him.

Inside the clearing was a single white deer, The boy held his breath with anticipation. He had tracked that particular deer for several days and finally it was about to be over, and with that in mind he released the arrow. With a swoosh the arrow sped it's way through the trees, and buried itself in the deer's neck.

"Well done Hariven, This shall do well for the celebration tonight" said a deep voice coming from the man observing Hariven on his post on the trees. 

"Then I had passed?" asked Hariven anxiously. 

"Yes, yes you have passed Ven and you shall begin your training soon". Ven could not believe it, he had passed the Test, he had feared it so much, and infact he was sure he was going to fail. And be forced to spend another year with the children but he had passed. Ven sighed for a minute reflecting on his training so far: the long, long hours of training the grueling physical training in knife, bow and unarmed combat. The long hours learning wood lore and magic and hundreds of other things, all of which had seem so insignificant at the time but which had been proven essential to his survival in the test. He knew that all of this will seem like a child play considering what was now ahead of him for he was now considered a man a young one perhaps but a man nonetheless and with that he could begin training as a warrior. 

"Yes, young one" his mentor chuckled as he could clearly see what Ven was thinking about, "you will become a warrior and a man, but for now that deer is waiting". Ven grinned at him, shook himself and went to the clearing and to the deer.

* * * 

__

Four years later…

The skies were still black and riddled with stars, but the deep cold of the night and the gray at the east gave a promise that dawn was not far from coming.

All the fires have been put out, and merry making had been put on hold for now was the time of the coming of light and with it the coming of age for seven new warriors.

The crowed gathered around a half circle facing east, inside were seven man and woman sitting on their knees with their chest bare and their faces facing east. Their ages ran from 18 to 23 and among them at the left edge was Hariven.

A man and a woman passed among them painting their chest with the mark of their element. A young red haired woman sitting to the right was marked with a wingspread bird in gray and blue and white, marking the element of air this was painted directly above her heart. Next to her sat a brown hired man a fish in blue and green painted on his chest showing his element was water. The painters then moved on and painted a flame in red, orange and white on the heart of a flamed hair young man with blue eyes, showing that his element was fire. On the next woman one with brown eyes and brown bushy hair, they painted a tree in blossom with brown, green and white marking her with the element of earth. The black haired woman at her left was marked with the sign of water, and the blond man after her was marked with the sign for earth.

Then the painters came to the end of the Half circle were Hariven sat and just as the sun was about to rise they finished painting the symbol, a mark that has never been done before. For it was the mark of the sky containing with him not only all the other elements but also most importantly the element of light. On Hariven's chest above his heart was a lightning bolt painted with gold and white.

The first rays of light fell on the clearing and as they touched the bodies of the people at the circle, the crowd began their chant. Hariven took a deep breath and started reciting his oath along with the others around him:

__

As the light of the day touches my body,

So let it touch my soul.

As the light in the world shields my body, 

So shall I shield the light with my all.

I pledge my life for the fight of the light,

I pledge my soul for the on going fight.

I shall never waiver and I shall never fail

Until the light shall prevail 

Wherever I go, wherever I will lie,

My soul shall belong to the light

Whenever I will live, whenever I will die

My soul will belong to the light.

My soul belongs to the light. 

And as the sun rose the chant reached its peek, and the figures inside the half circle were surrounded with light. Hariven felt the mark on his chest growing hotter and hotter, until it felt as though burning iron was strapped to his chest, and molten lava was being poured on it. It felt as though a thousand burning needles were buried in his heart and he had to bit his lips to keep from screaming, as a white haze of pure pain settled on him. And then a suddenly as it came it was over and Ven could taste blood in his mouth, he touched the painting on his chest which had been branded into his skin a part of him now, just as the oath was branded on his soul.

"Congratulation Ven "said his mentor, "may you live and die in the light" 

"Thanks Lorsan" Ven replied "may you prevail and vanquish the dark" he completed the greeting.

"Ven!" a soft-excited voice called behind him, and he turned to hug the red haired woman that was his lover, "we did it Reeni, we really did it" he whispered in her ear. Her reply was cut short when his mouth settled on hers in a fierce kiss and they both lost all option for any sort of coherent thought. Eventually they surfaced for air and consciousness returned and with it the sound of hoots and jeers. "Shut up Nor" Ven said without even turning around aware that his best friend was laughing at him.

"But how can I when you insist on putting on such a good show" the red haired man replied with a laugh, just before Mareh his lover and Ven's other best friend smacked him on the end.

"You are all against me" Nor mumbled darkly which made everybody around him laugh even harder. "Ho shut up you lot", Nor said with a faked hurt look "And let's go find something to eat I'm starved".

"You are always starved," said Mareh fondly, but they all started walking in the direction of the food, the ceremony, the oath and the war pushed aside for now. The war will continue tomorrow and they will take their place in the fight but for now there was food, laughter, music and camaraderie and that was enough. 

__

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Harry opened his eyes; he was in his bed. His thoughts raced as he remembered what must have been his dream // it had seem so real // he though to himself for he had never had a dream with such vivid details. He could remember his entire life as Hariven from birth to death. He remembered battles and skirmishes, and he remembered leading men to countless battles, some of which he lost and some of which he won. 

He remembered his training with swords, knives, bows and unarmed combat. He remembered learning a different kind of magic that was done without wand but with a song or intense concentration.

He remembered his friends whom he had known since childhood and with whom he had grown up with, fought with and one that he had even died with. 

And then with a sigh he remembered Reeni, his lover, his soul mate, his life. And with a heart wrenching pain he realized that she was gone, that she was dead. And he sobbed. He tried to remind himself that it was not real, that she had never really existed except in his dream, and so could not really be dead, and so he had nothing to grieve about. However it didn't work he remembered every detail from the dream and he remembered it in painful details from color to the sounds and sm. It all _felt_ real.

The sun was beginning its rise on the east, so Harry came out of bed knowing he could not sleep again. He was about to come out of his room and look for something to eat, when he caught a look on the mirror and froze.

On his chest just above his heart was what looked like a tattoo of a lightning bolt, made in gold and white. Except Harry knew it was not really a tattoo, it was an _oath mark_ and it was a dream, it had to be.

He stood there gazing at it and a something surfaced in his mind;

_My soul will belong to the light…_

**__**

A/N:

Okay here is the next chapter hope you will like it.

Thank you Red dragon order for reviewing you convinced me that it was worth while continuing the story.

In case anyone had a doubt this story will turn out to be H/G (sorry all other shippers out there J ). 

Anyway please please review I really need feedback.

~Namwolf

__


	4. The service of memories

Chapter 4.

Harry could not believe his eyes, he blinked them twice but the mark of lightning on his chest would not go away, it sat there mocking at him.

Suddenly Harry felt strangled, confined as though he couldn't breath he had to go out of this room of this house, in a daze he put on his shoes and shirt and ran, away from the mirror, the room away from everything. He ran as hard as he could allowing no room for thoughts in his head. Harry ran until he could feel his lungs on fire, until he felt a thousand burning needles in his side and until his legs screamed at him to stop but he did not stop running he couldn't.

However at last he was forced to stop he stood for a while trying to order his breathing, he concentrated on nothing but the pace of his breathing but at last even that refuge was taken from him as his breathing was regulated and thoughts resurfaced.

//it was real!!!// He thought to himself // but how could it have been real it was just a dream wasn't it? // He though hesitatingly // and I died! I remember my death// he tried again to convince himself that it was a dream but he failed as with a sob he remembered something else //Reeni! No// he told himself //I cannot think about it I will go mad, but then maybe I'm already insane// he almost started laughing but his hand stole to his chest to his mark and the green was wiped of his face, it was no allusion the mark was still there. Nor was it madness or a dream it was something else entirely he was not sure what exactly. He moved his hands from his chest and he touched something cold and with a jolt he remembered // the necklace! //. 

There was something in the inscription about remembrance and soul he could not remember the exact wording so he pulled the necklace from his shirt for a better look and for the second time that day he froze.

The inscription was gone, in it's place was a single lightning bolt looking suspiciously like the mark on his chest. He turned the emblem; the swirling patterns on the other side had remained unchanged. // This is just too weird, even for me // he thought moodily to himself // and started walking back to the house, he was late.

* * *

"Boy! Where have you been?! What were you doing outside? Why haven't you done your cooking and your chores, you ungrateful child and to think about everything I have done for you…" 

With a ease brought with years of training Harry tuned his aunt's voice off waiting for her to finish so he could wash and eat, however as his aunt soon made it clear to him it was not to happen at least not yet.

However as he waited for her to finish his thoughts kept coming back to the dream, the necklace and the letter he got he was sure it was all connected somehow he just didn't know how, yet anyhow. // If anyone would know it's Hermione// he thought absently, //I could write to her I guess…// except he didn't want to worry his friends which he would certainly do if he will write to Hermione. //No, I will figure this out by myself// sounding fierce and determine in his mind. "… And start working at the garden now or there will be no lunch for you" startled from his thoughts Harry sighed and went outside after all he didn't have much choice.

There was a lot of work ahead of him as the new rave among the ladies in Privet drive was a well-groomed garden and of course Petunia insisted that she should have the best. However he didn't mind the work distracted him preventing him from falling back to his gloomy thoughts. Unfortunately gloominess returned when he took his much-needed break. All the thoughts he had repressed all day came crushing back and Harry knew without a shred of doubt that if he didn't distract himself or deal with it he would go mad. And so instinctively he fell into the pattern of the _kata_ (a/n: if I'm not mistaken it's a pattern of training for martial arts) and as he had done before he lost himself in his motions. Swinging up and down, left and right, a twirl followed by a kick the movements growing steadily in speed and complexity it was really astonishing until of course when Harry tried a high jump and a kick and ended splat on his back…

//Ah // he wondered //how did that happen// and then with a start he remembered what he had just done and had to wonder even more. // How did I do that, where did I learn it, I have never done something like this before// and then it hit him he had done it before, in the dream. A slow grin appeared on Harry's face as he contemplated the options this new knowledge presented him with // I can't wait to meet Malfoy // he thought evilly to himself. And then of course there was Voldemort this new knowledge gave him an edge and he was going to need all the edges he could get with Voldemort back in power. // Maybe this dream thing isn't so bad after all // he mused to himself however there was another problem: the kick for some reason he had failed it he couldn't afford to fail in it again in other riskier situations. So he tried it again this time this time reviewing his action before yet still he found himself back on the floor. //How could I fail it again// he thought angrily to himself // I remember doing this kick and others like it or much more complex countless times before, I must be doing something wrong// so he tried again, and again and again. It wasn't until his seventh failure that he realized his problem. He wasn't strong enough, that move required a certain amount of muscle strength and agility both of which he no longer had at least not in this body. // Well than I will simply have to build my strength again // he thought determinably // if I want to reach my maximum ability I will simply have too start working at it, like with the run today I should do it everyday. After all// he thought // I need to be prepared when Voldemort will come for me, I will not let any more innocent die just because I wasn't ready or was too lazy to be ready//. And with that in mind he went back to his work with full strength and determination.

* * *

It was evening when Harry finally returned to his room, all he wanted to do was lie on his bad and sleep like the dead. However his bad was occupied, a pile of letters and packages was piled on his bad and with a start Harry remembered it was his birthday he had almost forgotten about it unlike his friends apparently.

He sat on his bad and took out the first package it was long and heavy looking and it was from Hagrid. Harry opened it and was astonished when inside he found a sword, a long-sword to be precise he quickly looked for the letter in his pile found it and opened it.

__

Hello Harry!

Happy birthday! How have you been doing?

I'm on a mission for professor Dumbeldore and I ran across this sword which I though you would like it could probably be very useful this year with the new lessons

//new lessons? // Harry mused // and what mission?! //

__

I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't send you some of my cakes as I didn't have the time to make them I hope you don't mind.

// Thank god // he thought to himself with a chuckle

__

Anyway I will see you at Hogwarts

Happy birthday

Hagrid

P.S.

Watch yourself with that sword… 

// Good old Hagrid // Harry thought with a laugh // you could always count on him to provide you with something dangerous and life threatening. He lifted the sword and took a careful swing at the air and nearly dropped it on his legs it was too heavy especially with his aching arms // I will need to build my strength with the sword as well // after all he could not loose this opportunity.

The next package was from Sirius, this time he opened the letter first

__

Harry,

Happy birthday! The items in the package belonged to your father, he used them during his time as an auror I though you would like them, not to mention the fact that you could find them useful especially now. Be careful and contact Dumbeldore if your scar hurts. I will be out of touch for sometime, as I will be doing something for Dumbeldore.

Happy birthday again

Love Snuffles 

// His father's? // Harry quickly opened the package and found inside a pair of knives madeof a strange metal he didn't recognize. The hilts were engraved with a code of arms: a dragon warped around a shield in the center of which was a phoenix in flames behind it was a sword crossed with a wand and beneath it was an inscription he couldn't make out. It was all very strange the knives came with sheaths to be worn on the arms or in the boots so Harry slipped them on his arms. // I wander why everyone seem to be buying me weapons// he though to himself feeling amused. There was a note with the knives, which explained that the knives were made with magic and so could be used to channel magic, or to bloke cretin hexes when used correctly. 

The next gift he opened was from Hermione and was unsurprisingly a book called: From the Dawn of Magic; magical legends, myths and stories actually it didn't sound so bad and Harry was determined to read it for Hermione sake at least. He found her letter and opened it.

__

Dear Harry!

How have you been doing? I hope they have been treating well and you didn't have any dreams about you know who if you do you should owl Dumbeldore immediately.

I didn't go to see Victor this summer mum wouldn't let me, said I was too young and I guess I agree but don't tell Ron He had been bugging me with it all summer and I just enjoy torturing him for now. I guess you two are a bad influence on me.

Guess what I have been made a prefect and so did Ron how about you?

We are all meeting in Deagon's (a/n sorry about the spelling) in the 28th could you come?

Owl me soon

Love Hermione 

Harry laughed at his friends it was so like them to keep fighting even through the summer. He looked for Ron's letter sure there will be something there about Hermione and wasn't disappointed 

__

Hello mate! 

__

How is your _summer are the muggels treating you well?_

Have you heard that Hermione and me made prefect? Who would have thought?

The twins flipped on it threatening to disown me and stuff, which made Mum yell at them and well you can guess the rest… Hermione is still planing on seeing that, that Krum guy, how can she? He is older than her and stuff. Anyway about your present I'm really sorry but Hermione made me promise to bye you a book (not about quidditch) as one of her terms for not going to Bulgaria you wouldn't believe how many terms she has I think I'm going nuts. We are all planning to go to Deagon's alley on the 28th and dad's hoping he could get Dumbeldore approval to taking you home afterwards I hope it will work. If not than I'll see you there or at the train.

Ron

Harry laughed at his friend it looked like Hermione was really torturing him, however he really wanted to know what Ron had gotten him. It was a book all right but he was pretty sure it was not what Hermione had though of it was called The Art of War: the perfect tactical guide for battles, skirmishes and chess games. It looks like Ron was trying to make Harry into a worthier opponent for him; interestingly enough it went with the whole war theme of his presents this year. 

He continued opening his letters and packages he found that the Weaslly family had sent him a magical watch to replace the one he had lost as long with some foods and sweats some of them looking distinctively suspicious. Professor Lupin had also sent him a present he obviously didn't really know how to shop as he sent him a voucher for clothes in a muggle store. He also found his Hogwarts letter with a frefect badge enclose inside he also found out that a new lesson – dueling had been added to the scheduled Harry hoped it will go better than the last time they had dueling.

At last there was only one letter and a package left, Harry opened the package inside were two armbands in red and gold with a bit of white thrown in. It was of substance that felt like leather and something else unidentifiable there was a pattern of dragons and phoenixes on it. Without a thought Harry slipped it on and immediately a sense of calm such had he hadn't had since he woke from the dream this morning fell on him. He stared at the armband for a while and then he opened the letter wondering who was it from.

__

Harry,

Happy Birthday, I hope you liked the armband I made it myself, _I started doing it ever since my first year as a way of thank you and this seem like the appropriate time to give it. It is in memory of your steady hand during that fight and for the fights in the future._

Love Ginny

It was from Ginny, funny he didn't think she'd send him a present but he was oddly happy that she did. He wondered why was that but unfortunately that was all he could think about as the events of the day finally caught up with him and he fell back on his back closed his eyes, and slept. 

**__**

Author's note:

First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed:

Invincible, kat, Lord Orion (I love your stories), Vyingquii (I went and read your 5th year story it's really good as you could see from my reaction in the review), Shura, The red dragon order (thanks again and let me just say again how I love your stories).

Okay first of all I have a confession to make, I suck at buying presents it takes me ages before I can find one for my friends so I kinda stole other peoples ideas and I'm truly sorry.

My second request is that please, please review you have no idea how it keeps me going (well actually you do so that's another reason to review J ).

That's all folks

~Namwolf


	5. On dreams and nightmares

Chapter five:

The evening was hot, and the wind that blew carried with it the smell of the desert. The sun was a huge red sphere hanging just above the river whose water in the reflection seemed almost bloody.

Ha'Ra'Hotep took a deep breath to steady himself. He was a tall man with olive colored skin, his hair had he had any would have been black, however his most startling feature was a pair of startling green eyes, a most unusual color among his people. He was clad in the white of a priest and he stood just in front of the lower entrance to the temple of Ra in Giza.

"It shall be dark soon" remarked the priest standing next to him, "are you ready young one?" he inquired gently.

"I think I am, in any case I know this is ready as I ever will be", Ha'Ra'Hotep replied.

"Yes, that is most likely" agreed the priest.

"These are dark times young one, in past times there would have been a crowd here and a procession in the streets of Giza in honor of the possible making of a new high priest. We would have come here with honor and song, not skulking in the dark like a couple of thieves" said the priest with passion.

"Yes, these are dark times" Ha'Ra'Hotep replied "and yet I can't really say I'm sorry that there is no pomp and crowds, I'm nervous enough as it is".

"Perhaps" conceded the priest.

Just then the sun had finally drowned itself in the water of the Nile leaving the world in darkness, and in the hands of Seth, and the doors to the temple.

"It is time my friend, go now and may Ra aid you in your journey, and protect you at all times" the priest finished fervently.

Ha'Ra'Hotep didn't answer instead he took another deep breath and entered the temple.

As he walked down the pathway which lead to the maze underneath the temple, he tried to keep his mind busy by reflecting on the significance of this day. He was seventeen and the youngest man ever to attempt the crossing if the maze of Ra, in ordinary times he would never even get the chance to do it, but then these were no ordinary times. 

The conquerors had ruled Egypt for almost 200 years now, bringing with them death, torment, and the rule of foreign gods, the worshiped Seth and ruled from Avaris, his city in the delta. They brought with them the cult of Moloch and Anath. And with it came rape, carnage and the sacrificing of babes. For 200 years chaos ruled Egypt, and the law of Ma'at which the gods gave to Egypt to flourish by was forsaken. The temples of Ra, Isis, Horus, Osiris and Amun found fewer and fewer disciples, and at places even clear persecution.

Ha'Ra'Hotep's face became grim as he contemplated this and as always his thoughts drifted back to the pact he made with his friend Tanith when they were ten. They had come home one day to find out that Tanith's mother had been taken against her will to serve in the cult of Anath, Ha'Ra'Hotep's father had tried to defend her but he had been killed his body was then mutilated and hung out in the street. Both he and Tanith had become orphans that day and so they decided to be each other's family, a decision they sealed with a blood oath and a promise.

They had promise revenge on the conquerors, and to stop this things from ever happening again, to anyone. 

And now Ha'Ra'Hotep moved a step closer to this objective, for if he would pass the maze, his new status as high priest would allow him to organize the priests against the conquerors just as Tanith who had joined the army was secretly building an army against them.

And with that goal in mind he plunged into the maze.

__

Seven years later…

Ha'Ra'Hotep gazed on the massed armies from his perch on the horse on the hills. He was dressed in a white priest robe that was edged in gold marking his status as the high priest. His right hand held a Hieroglyph covered staff while his left hand rested on his thigh.

"They seem ready" he remarked top the man riding next to him. The man had black hair and eyes and was clad in the red of a warrior.

"As ready as they ever will be" the warrior replied and then added gently "They are good boys though and are eager to fight. All should go well" he continued "as long as we shall have the protection of the priests".

"You have it Tanith, rest easy our magic shall be at your service today" Ha'Ra'Hotep reassured him.

"The priests are eager to return to the reign of Osiris and Horus and to end this accursed age of Seth" he continued.

"Yes, I know, I know I guess I'm just edgy I have been waiting a long time for this day" Tanith replied with a sigh.

"We both had, my friend and now it could finally be over. Should we win this battle we will take Avaris and break the last stronghold of the conquerors in Egypt and they shall be forced to leave.

"May Ra grant it will be so and may Sch'emet fight with us today" Tanith said fiercely.

There was a clear sound from the battleground below and Ha'Ra'Hotep turned to his friend. "Come Tanith the first horn has sounded. The time for words has ended, and the time for the clash of swords and magic. May Ra goes with you brother" He finished

"And with you brother, and with you" Tanith replied with a half smile the clasped each other's forearms and the turned to join their men.

__

~ One month later… 

"You are crazy, all of you, simply crazy. I can't do it, I won't!"

Ha'Ra'Hotep stood at the court of the great temple of Ra in Na Amoun. The battle and the war were finally over and the last remains of the conquerors were fleeing Egypt. Order was slowly returning to the land but as long as the throne stood empty the law of Ma'at could not be complete.

"Come on 'Tep, you know it's for the best, in fact it's your duty and honor" Tanith answered using his best persuasive voice.

"No way Tanith, no bloody way, and if it such a big honor why don't you do it you are much more suited to this than me. Ha'Ra'Hotep shot back.

"Really 'Tep think for a while will you" Tanith sighed at him "I can't do this because first I'm not a priest and that's a crucial part of the job. Secondly "I'm a warrior nothing more nothing less and we don't need a military man at the post right now. Thirdly I don't have the skills or the temper for the job all of which you have and in plenty. Tep you are the most skilled man for the job!"

"But…" Ha'Ra'Hotep started to say only to be cut by Tanith.

"Seriously 'Tep can you honestly and with out any bias think of any man more suited for it?"

At this Ha'Ra'Hotep shut up and searched in his mind trying to find an answer to Tanith's challenge.

"What about Meropes?" he offered tentatively.

"Come on 'Tep you know he is too old to do this"

Yes he knew it but still he struggled "Arisis?"

"Please" Tanith snorted, "that man couldn't find his way for the privates without a manual. Now stop grasping at straws and be a man and face it" He told Ha'Ra'Hotep in an annoyed tone.

And Tep was forced to admit defeat.

"All right, all right I'll do it" he told to his now openly smiling friend "you just don't have to be so bloody happy about it".

"Wonderful" Tanith said clearly ignoring his friend earlier remark. "I knew you'd come around, the coronation will be in two days".

At this Tep simply groaned and put his hands on his face his only consolation was the level of revenge he would be able to extract from his friend with his new status as pharaoh.

Tanith was laughing even harder at him apparently guessing Tep's thoughts in fact he was laughing so hard he was practically on the floor. 

The thoughts on revenge just kept getting more and more appealing to Tep and he amused himself by picturing all the horrible ways he could pay back to his fiend.

The future seemed suddenly much more interesting, not peaceful mind you! But much, much more interesting.

* * * 

Harry woke up with a start; he looked at the clock by the bed it was one am. The dream stood clear in his mind as he contemplated it for a while thinking about the trials and battles and on his friend, Tanith. For some reason his thoughts kept coming back to Ron it was a though there was a connection between the two as if they were akin, alike infact it was almas though they were the same person. He fell back on his bed trying to work out the meaning of this he was still thinking on it when he fell asleep again.

He stood in a dark large room there was a smell of decay in the air accompanied by a feeling of moisture. He could fell a sort of presence and was about to investigate it when his attention was diverted by what happened at the far side of the room. Voldemort stood there surrounded by half a dozen death eaters.

"Are the plans set Malfoy?" he asked with an oily cold voice.

"They are all set my lord" Malfoy answered in a small respectful voice "in three days the dementors will leave Azakaban and join your army"

"Good Malfoy, very good" Voldemort seemed to be talking to a favorite pet.

"Nott" he addressed the man on the left "what have you accomplished so far" Voldemort's voice seemed to take a dangerous edge to it.

"We have secured an area in Bosnia and disposed of all the muggles in the area it was quite, amusing" he lingered on the word almost tasting it. Harry shuddered as he contemplated the fate of all these poor people and a rage began to burn at the pit of his belly. Voldemort as about to answer to Nott when he raised his head and stared at the place Harry stood at the far end of the room. "Well" he said in a clod hiss with a hint of amusement in his voice "if dreams is what you want Potter than nightmares you shall have". He muttered an incantation that Harry couldn't make out and a purple light shot out of the wand and hit Harry and he could feel himself falling, dimly he could feel the presence he had felt earlier pulled with him, falling with him.

__

He was three years old and he was alone in the cupboard below the stairs, it was his birthday. Outside he could hear the Durselys (a/n: spelling?) they were talking about something he couldn't make out and Harry longed to be with them, to be accepted, to belong. He remembered Dudely's Birthday and all the presents he got dozens of them and now there wasn't even one present for Harry. "Happy birthday Harry" he whispered to himself and started to cry quietly so that he will not anger his uncle.

He was eight and in school and they were laughing at him, "Freak" they called him as they pushed him roughly between them. "Harry scarry" they laughed at him and the shoves became rougher and rougher until he fell to the floor and they were laughing at him and kicking at him.

"No you can't have it good for nothing freaks don't deserve toys"

"Don't touch any of Dudely's staff"

"No you can't have a second dish you're taking away from my Dudely"

"Look how talented Dudley is you could never be like him, never!"

"Your parents were happy to die so they would not have to raise a miserable boy like you"

"Freak! Freak!" "Harry scarry, Harry scarry" "good for nothing wretch" "your parent's were glad to die…" "you will never be anything, anything!" "Freak! Freak!"

The worst moments in his life all came back to hunt him, to torment him and he couldn't stop it. 

And it changed

He was at the cemetery and the voice said, "kill the spare" and he watched Cedric die again and again and again and the scene played itself out. But when the visions came out of the wand they were accusing "you killed me" Cedric told him repeating it in a monotone voice as his body decayed in front of Harry's eyes. "If you weren't born we would still be alive" his mother told him in an assuasive voice "if it weren't for you Sirius wouldn't have gone to Azakaban his father said they were all crowding him accusing him "if it weren't for you Voldemort wouldn't have come back. "I'm sorry" was all Harry could whisper back "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he curled to a ball his hands on his ears as he rocked himself slowly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he kept mumbling.

Suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder he grasped at it and felt a sudden sharp pain in his hand and he was hurled back… back…back…

Harry woke in his bed he was sweating all over, in his right hand were he had grasped _the_ hands of the presence there was a mark, a simple scar. It was split open and was bleeding on his be. He looked at it for a while in amazement he remembered it from his dream it was the scar from the blood oath Tanith and him had swore and it was back here with him and he couldn't help being comforted from it's presence despite all the questions it raised.

**__**

Author notes: 

****

Okay first I want to say I'm sorry for the delay I had a bit of a block. 

Now as you could see this chapter deals mainly with Egypt and there are some things I need to explain to make it clearer.

First I need to say that this chapter is loosely (and I mean loosely :) ) on the history of ancient Egypt.

It was under foreign control for 200 years but the Hyksos (as the conquerors were called) were not the embodiment of evil as I portrayed them here they were pretty much normal men who just happened to be foreign however the story needed true evil so they were it.

About the gods of Egypt:

Ra or Amun Ra was the god of the sun and sort of the head of the Egyptian pantheon he could be used to portray light as the forces of good.

Seth is more or less the enemy of Ra, he is one of the gods of chaos and so was hated by the orderly Egyptian his city was Avaris, it was in the delta and it was the capital of the Hyksos. He contended with Osiris and Horus for the rule of the world.

Osiris was the brother of Seth and the ruler of this world he was killed by Seth and resurrected by his wife and sister Isis.

Isis was goddess of love (I think) mostly known for her resurrection of her husband.

Horus is the son of Osiris he fought for Osiris throne with Seth after Osiris was killed.

Ma'at is the daughter of Ra she is the portrayal of heavenly law and harmony. It was the job of the Pharaoh to uphold Ma'at in the land. 

Na Amun is the Egyptian name to Thebai, which served as the capital of Egypt.

Foreign gods

There was an insertion of foreign gods to Egypt at some time I'm just not sure if it was these two.

Moloch- He was a cnnaanite god who was infamous for the fact that he was worshiped by the sacrificing of first-born children.

Anath- a cnnaanite goddess. Though she may stand alone she is usually seen as an aspect of Ashtoret goddess of love and wife of Baal. Anath is the warrior aspect of Ashtoret But she also have in her cult the love aspect, while even in Ashtoret's rituals you find ritual coupling or rape the form of ritual of Anath is much more hmm violent and with fewer boundaries or none at all. So you get the drift.

If I'm wrong in any of the above feel free to correct me in fact you're welcome to it.

My second note is a big thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate it.

And third I have a real easy question: any one want's to guess who was the presence was?

Thanks again and goodbye

~ Namwolf 


	6. Consequences

A/N: okay, the first part of this chapter is very angsty, sorry about that but it's a necessary plot device. 

Chapter six:

The water of the pond were clear, and tranquility seemed to surround the area. Tranquility that did not however extended to the red haired boy sitting by the pond. Today his thoughts and feeling were in too much turmoil.

Ron Weasley's mind was on the events of last night; he had seen things that shook him to the core. The last couple of nights he had were strange. As he was seeing picture images and sounds from another's life. Last night he had dreamt on leading armies to battles armed only with spears and shields. The soldiers looking just like the paintings he had seen in the pyramids. All of that had been strange but that wasn't what shook him up so much.

He had just begun to drift back to his own dreams when he felt a sort of tugging, and suddenly he was somewhere else.

He was in a large room, his vision was hazy and blurry, but he could make out figures at the end of the room though he couldn't hear what they said. One of the figures raised his head, and he could see it had red glittering eyes and Ron remembered thinking that it was _he,_ he-who-must-not -be-named. With a start Ron realized that he was inside one of Harry's dreams, the ones that came from his scar. He was about to ponder how he came here when suddenly Harry started getting more and more visible, making you-know-who do something and suddenly he was somewhere else.

Ron took a deep breath to steady himself as he went back to the memories from that part of the night. He had saw Harry's life all of it and he knew that it was real that it had happened, that this has been and still is Harry's life, And Ron was devastated

He had always known that Harry had a rough time at the Durselys, But what he had seen and witnessed was something else entirely. What they had done was worse than a crime, worse than murder for that only destroys your body but the Durselys have been systematically murdering Harry's soul and Ron shuddered to think what would have happened to Harry without Hogwarts.

And then in the end there was a mixture of dreams and nightmares as Ron saw what could only be the third task and it was horrifying, even separating the real events from the imagined ones it was enough to break a grown man. He didn't know if he would have been able to make it back as Harry had and to keep going after it. 

And then there were the visions all of them so menacing so accusative and Ron knew, _he knew_, that it was Harry's tormented conscious doing this. He had never imagined anyone could feel so guilty. He watched as Harry broke, the boy who did not submit to you-know-who was falling easily before his guilt. And Ron couldn't see it anymore; a part of him rose up screaming at him to do something, to stop it. So he reached his arm to Harry's shoulder with the intention of holding him but Harry grasped his hand there was a flash of pain and suddenly he woke up in his bed. And he knew somehow that if he hadn't been there Harry could have never woken up from these dreams on his own.

Ron sighed again, and looked at his hand for the thousandth time today. For on his palm was a small line shaped birthing mark that was slightly red in color. The problem was that he had not been born with that mark infact it had not even existed before this morning. Ron sighed again the truth was he was just trying to hide from his thoughts. He was feeling very ashamed on himself today after that stupid fit of jealousy he pulled last year and all the jealous thoughts he had before.

The truth was that he had never really believed Harry had it so bad at his home. Half of him had been always sure he was exaggerating, convincing himself that Harry was only saying it so that people wouldn't envy the perfect life he was having. It was perfectly logical from Ron's view when you think of it as he grew on the legend of the Boy-who-lived and so could not imagine anyone, especially his family treating him in any way that would hurt him it was really inconceivable. 

Ron had been sure deep inside that Harry's life were perfect, that everything he had was better than what Ron had But reality had decided yesterday to pay him a visit and Ron was shook to the core. After last night Ron realized that he really didn't want to be Harry Potter, not only that he didn't want Harry's family, but also more of it, he didn't want that heavy, heavy load of pain, guilt and responsibilities. He had realized how wonderful his family really was. 

And for the first time in his life Ron was happy with he had, not wanting anything to replace it. For the first time in his life Ron realized that sometime the picture you see and reality are not the same things. And a doubt started creeping to Ron's firm beliefs and ideas about people, twisting them, changing them and starting finally the long awaited process of growing up.

* * *

Harry was at the garden, working. He had already run this morning and trained. The dream driving him to ready himself so that he would not be helpless when Voldemort will come // I will never be helpless again, _never_ // he thought savagely. But the problem was that as long as he couldn't practice his magic he will remain helpless, and he really didn't want to deal with the ministry, all of this meant he will have to find a different way. // There was this spell last night that might work// he mused //but it required a staff and not a wand to operate/// his face fell for a moment as he was about to look for a different way when it hit him. // If I need a staff than I'd better go make one // and with that in mind he went back to working so he could finish faster.

He had finished his work and was now walking determinedly to the park at the end of Privet Drive. When he reached there he wandered along time among the trees until he reached his objective: An old oak tree he looked around to make sure he was alone and then started to sing.

__

In days of yore, 

this song has sore,

went flying through the trees.

Bringing with it growth and peace.

For when the world was green,

When the world was clean.

But Darkness rises far and near

Growing in hearts hate and fear

Nature, it has forsaken.

Ties of love, it wishes broken.

Yet the power of earth, shall help restore,

The power of earth shall bring before,

What was once in the hearts of men.

Light shall rule in the hearts again.

It was an old, old melody that not been heard since the dawn of menIt brought with it a feeling of yearning of longing for the cool breeze that would sweep through the forest, for the smell of woods and of wet earth. And as the melody soared every living thing inside the park straightened in pride as the melody brought memories of the age of nature, the age of mornings. Then the melody darkened before soaring again with renewed pride and it ended in a question that was soon answered. For as thesong started again, a bulge appeared in the center of the tree, Harry gathered the song and the magic and wove it into the bulge which started to grow longer and wider until a long, rough staff separated itself from the tree and fell into Harry's hand.

// Hmm, not exactly as we did it in Egypt but I have a feeling that it's probably better this way // he contemplated. However the staff was not finished yet while two steps have already been done (or to be precise combined into one there was still three more steps to go). 

The park in Privet Drive had been famous far and wide for the fact that a real river flowed through him, and it was to this river that Harry was now heading.

By the time he had got there the sun had set and the star filled sky could be seen above the river, but Harry didn't mind starlight had always made wood magic much more potent.

He stripped of his clothes and entered the river with the staff. He positioned himself in the middle holding the staff at the water level so that the waves covered it every now and then. He dipped himself in the water holding the staff above him and then he reemerged, steadihimself and began the song of water.

__

Ripples twirling in the light.

Rivers flowing out of sight,

their course is pure and clear.

They banishhate and fear.

Darkness flows from beneath

Darkness rises bringing grief

To all the hearts of men

It paints in black the rain.

But the river shall return to its course,

The river shall wash away the curse.

From the lives of mortal men 

It shall bring truth and light again.

The song rose in a fluid melody carrying inside the feeling of life and mysteries, of secrets long forgotten, and of everlasting truths. And the water flowed around the staff covering it from below and above, and from all around. And as the song rose in intensity a sort of blue-green glow covered the staff and the water it flowed to the rhythm of the song, flowing inside the staff and then out again smoothing the roughened face of the staff. The melody grew stronger and stronger the volume rising until… and then there was silence.

Harry let the silence flow into him allowing it to smooth the hurt and nervous muscles not only those of his body but also those of his soul. And for the first time in a very long time Harry knew peace.

Finally he rose from the water; dried himself and dressed it was not over yet. He went to a hidden clearing he knew inside the park and readied himself. 

Not only was he anxious to finish the staff it was essential that he would do it now otherwise the wild magic inside the staff shall never be fully reined in and never fully in control. It was a lot like forging a sword. If the iron shall cool down in the process the sword will never fulfilled its potential and could never be truly strong. He needed to find a place of winds now. 

The clearing was just large enough for his purpose with scattered leaves everywhere. He put the staff on the ground and stood above him. He hummed a few notes as he circled the staff and then he launched into the song of the winds and into the dance.

__

Winds of south, winds of north,

Call to light to come forth.

Winds of east, winds of west

Call to life, it has no rest.

Darkness swirling, twirling thick

Holding tight west and east.

Darkness twirling, swirling wide

North and south held in tide.

Grant me thy power, winds of sky

So that in east and west darkness shall die

Grant me thy power, winds of lore

So that in north and south light shall be restored.

As the song gained in rhythm so did the dance, Harry was jumping around the staff twirling in mid air as he let the song and the magic in it to sweep him away. The melody and the dance that accompanied it were filled in freedom with the feeling of wide swept winds in full flight, it was a laughter flying in the wind, it was tears shed in ages past and it was change. The clearing was surrounded with a blue gray haze as the staff started rising in the air. 

Whirlpools of leaves and dirt were rising all around him in a dance of their own. The song soared into the sky gathering magic into it and purring it to the dance. Harry wove the magic with dance and song purring it back into the wind that held the staff, And the staff started rising higher and higher the glow around it increasing as the wing began to flow into the staff and marking strange carving on its surface. The song reached its peek releasing a few notes to the winds as the leaves and the staff sunk back into the ground. 

Harry stood for a while trying to catch his breath, there was still another step to go // There is no time to wait you ass // he screamed at himself // its going to take you ages as it is to light the fire naturally so start working //.

He rose slowly and picked up the staff then he gathered leaves and fallen branches to a huge heap and then trusting the memories of his first dream he began rubbing two branches against each other crouching above a pile of leaves. The rhythm picked up and a spark fell on the leaves he blew at it slowly adding other leaves and small branches until the fire caught

He build it until it was large enough he did nothing with the staff yet as it was important to bring the staff at precisely the right moment, and started the son of fire. 

__

In fire the light is born

And in fire the light dies

With fire love burns

And in fire hatred lies.

Darkness eyes burns with fire

Bringing all things wrong and dire

Fire burns in darkness sway

Fire feast upon its prey.

He put the staff in the fire.

__

But in fire the good and pure are reborn

And with fire to the world they shall return

For fire shall light the endless night

And love's fire shall vanquish the dark.

A gold and reddish glow surrounded the fire and the staff inside it As Harry began repeating the last part of the song over and over again. The melody rose a feeling of power, strength, and passions encompassed inside it. It spoke with a dangerous tone of life and all its faces, it did not lay still as it swirled in the night's air illuminating the clearing with light.

The staff inside the fire glowed and glowed as though sucking all the fire into it. The glow intensified as swirls of green, gray and blue appeared in it beside the red and gold and all the colors twirled around themselves blending together as a pure white light began to appear surrounding the staff and pouring into it. The flames turned white as the touched the staff burning it with strange markings before being pulled inside. 

Finally there was silence the fire was cold and the now white staff with markings in silver and gold sat surprisingly clean upon the cold ash. It was done

Harry took a deep breath, before reaching to the staff again. It was done. // It's done! // He thought triumphantly to himself // I don't think it had ever been done singly before but I guess nobody ever tried combining the magic before so that's probably the reason // he thought oozing with tiredness and started walking toward his house.

Unfortunately, fate has decreed that he should not sleep yet.

Harry was walking in the path staff in hand when suddenly he heard a loud scream. A feminine voice was crying for help. Without pausing Harry started running in the direction of the voice adrenaline surging as he began to pick his pace. 

In the clearing ahead of him a young woman was struggling with three men, the woman's blouse was torn and the rest of her clothes seemed to be destined to share its fate and worse unless Harry would do something. 

He reached the first man, a rugged looking men with a shaggy beard and kicked him in his knee, dropping him to the ground, and then crouched on one leg as he punched him in the face. Bye this time the two other men turned a confused look on their attacker, before gathering themselves and launching at him.

"Run! Lady" he hissed at the woman before twirling around to meet his opponents. The woman looked at him for a minute, before launching into a run, too frightened than to try and help. However Harry's moment of distraction soon cost him, as the first opponent with white, platinum colored hair reached him and punched his shoulder. 

Harry swung with the punch, coming behind whity and kicking his side. By this time the second red haired opponent was there, so he punched him in the belly twice and then turned around to face whity again. He kicked his face and whity stumbled allowing Harry to use his staff on his feet and driving him to the floor. Red was advancing on him again so he swung his staff to his head knocking him out of conscious. 

He then went back to whity who was trying to rise himself, and drove the staff to his belly, followed by a light swing on the head driving him unconscious as well.

By this time beardy was trying to stand up, so harry kicked him in his knees again dropping him back to the floor "don't ever do anything like that again" he said with his eyes burning before hitting his head and knocking him out. 

The whole thing took less than five minutes before Harry remained the only one still standing. He stood panting there for a while, his breath heavy with the adrenaline gone he was starting to feel his shoulder and how tired he was. 

But before he headed home, he stood there for a while frankly amazed at how well he had done, however the worst opponentwas yet before him and he didn't think he could use kicks and punches on the Dursleys. 

Later before he fell asleep he remembered something; wearily he took out the necklace ouand looked at it. It was now different, at the top of the emblem just above the lightning bolt there was a small hieroglyph that Harry realized he could read; it stood for brotherhood.

**__**

A/N: ahh finally the chapter is finished I'm really sorry about the delay. Thanks for keeping reading. 

And I need to say that I borrowed the part about the trees from the wonderful Robert Jordan (Loyal does it in tGH). 

Ho and let me know if the poems are too much if they are I will take them out.

I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed:

Otaku freak- thanks! And yes it is going to be a lot easier for him in school or at least it will be as soon as the dreams will reach the part when the magic is more up to date. But don't worry about Hermione she has quite a lot to think about right now.

Slinky- thank you and as you can see Ron is having this dreams except its mostly from other prospective and a lot less clear than the way Harry sees and experience them. As for the rest well if I could borrow the words of one of my favorite authors RAFO.

Harriet- first I'd like to thank you. And yes I do need to set the background it makes everything later much more logical and clear.

I really hate reading those summaries as well so I skipped them

I'll try to continue but life is growing complicated right now so updating will take a while.

5. I think my grammar is okay for now but if it's really horrible than please let me know. 

Izaayous- thank you very much and I took your advice and added a battle scene (it wasn't planned) I hope you enjoyed it.

Red dragon order- thanks a bunch and I read it, It was excellent I love all your work I'll try to update more often.

Shura- thank you!

P.S. RAFO means read and find out for all those RJ deprived out there.


	7. legeneds of old

****

disclaimer: all the characters belong to J.K.R

Chapter 7

The window was open, and a light summer breeze blew into the room carrying with it a hint of the sea. 

The room was large. The floors were of white marble, as were the pillars. Nature scenes decorated the walls and a magnificent red and gold griffin adorned the high ceiling. In the center of the room a large desk made of redwood sat proudly.

A dark haired man sat at the desk, he was dressed in white leggings with a red shimmering shirt above it he wore a thin almost transparent white tunic. Above his heart there was a crest of a red and white phoenix with a crown in red and gold above it. The man was hard at his work and worry lines as well as fatigue were engraved on his handsome face. 

"My lord?" came a tentative voice from the door.

The man at the desk raised his head and turned his piercing green eyes to the man at the door "yes Dorien?" he said tiredness oozing from his voice. 

Dorien entered the room and bowed to the man at the desk. "I have news, my lord" he offered half heartily.

"Than let me hear it, all of it" the man replied tiredly.

Dorien stilled himself for a moment before launching into his report. 

"The battle went gravelly amiss, my lord. We have been betrayed. They attacked at night; all our sentries have been poisoned before so nothing hindered their approach. They slaughtered hundreds before we could fight them efficiently and by then it was too late. Most of the army has been destroyed. All that stand between the Black Army and Lor'Ernas is the garrison at the valley and they will not hold for long".

Dorien said all this with almost one breath, as though too afraid to stop for fear he could not continue to speak, he seemed exhausted.

The man at the desk seemed to be taking all this with a stride, it was as though he already new it was coming and Dorien simply confirmed it.

"How many of my people were slain?" he asked,

"Over thirty thousand my lord" Dorien replied weakly, but than he gathered himself up "about four thousand managed to return with me to Lor'Ernas"

The man's eyes filled with anguish and guilt as grief descended upon him. 

"Thank you Dorien" he said heavily, "would you please send word to Rowen and Hermia to attend me"

"Of course my lord" Dorien bowed again and left the room.

The man's head hung between his hands as he let grief wash over him, "darkness will cover Atlantis soon" he whispered, guilt heavy on his voice and soul.

// That battle had been our last chance for survival, but we lost… I should have known somehow about the traitors, I should have done _something_. Light if only Variaana was here I know I could have done something. But now… now darkness will come and I can do nothing about it, _nothing_"

"Your majesty?" a feminine voice from the door interrupted his dark thoughts and he raised his head. 

"Come in Hermia". A young woman in her twenties entered the room and bowed to the man at the desk, she had long blond hair raised high with a web and brown eyes, "you summoned majesty, and I obey" she said solemnly.

"Why so formal?" the man asked with a smile, Hermia smiled back weekly,

"The situations seemed to demand it Elarion" his smile disappeared "yes the situation is grave but that is one more reason why I need my friends to address me personally while we are alone.

"I guess you are right El" she replied with half a smile on her face.

Just then a second respectful knock was sound. "Yes?" Elarion enquired,

"Its Rowen sire" came a masculine voice from the door. "Enter" was the short reply.

A tall man with blue eyes and a blond reddish hair entered the room and bowed deeply "my liege?" he inquired gently his face solemn and respectful but with eyes dancing with mischief. 

Elarion groaned and held his head in his hands muttering darkly about disrespectful friends and their like. Rowen kept his serious expression but a huge grin was threatening to come out. Hermia had long since given up and was smiling openly. The king kept muttering a bit more but then he drew himself his expression growing grim "I assume you two have already heard the news from the battlefield. The smiles were wiped from the faces and the air grew noticeably colder.

"So Rowen" the king continued, "what is your estimation?"

Elarion in the best scenario they will be here in seven days realistically speaking they will be here in five days maybe less if they push the horses. And when they will come here we will loose most of our forces have been decimated in the field, the light and Atlantis will be doomed, curse the betrayer!" anger seethed in his last words.

"Worry not my friend" the king assured him his voice still warped in silk, "he has already been cursed, but this means we have only four days to execute my plan so listen carefully we don't have much time. There is yet chance for victory the price will be terrible yes but should we fail the world shall be launched into darkness. 

And they listened, and slowly the grim determination of the doomed, was replaced by the steadily burning light of hope.

* * *

The king gazed on the black army spread beneath the walls of Lor'Ernas. The banners were dark as the starless nights, with blood red serpents crawling on them replaced sometimes by equally red crows. The ground all around the city had turned black with men covering the green and gold fields that used to stretch for miles. Here and there columns of black smoke rose from the field and the wind blew bringing with it the stench of burned flesh and the blood chilling screams of the victims, but worst of all was the crazed cruel malice filled laughter which rumbled in the field

He stood upon the bastion dressed in white and gold, his hand tightened on the hilt of his sword as his face turned grim at the sight below him. Silent footsteps sounded behind him and he called without turning; "is everything prepared Rowen?"

"Your people are ready my liege, and the ships are ready as well" Rowen answered respectfully. "Good" Elarion answered. "My liege" Rowen began hesitatingly "some of your people wish to remain here with you". A tired rose to the king's lips "by my people I assume you mean the phoenix guard and by help me you mean protect me don't you my friend?" Rowen looked up a fierce desperate light burning in his eyes "My lord, we are sworn to protect you and I for one do not appreciate the fact that you shall remain here alone"

"I understand my friend" the king answered him "but this battle I must fight alone, besides I have other, more important tasks for you. He continued speaking authority clearly laced in his voice. "Yes my lord" Rowen replied in a resigned voice accepting his liege command. 

A brisk rushing of fabrics was sounded behind him and both men turned to the sight of a rushing Hermia excitement written all over her face. "Your majesty" she exclaimed "I have it the last part of the spell, but…" she continued more slowly doubt creeping into her voice "it will take a terrible toll of the caster and the consequences will be dire…" she paused for a second then continued

"And, my liege only one person can cast it, and no magician strong enough has survived" doubt growing ever larger. "Yes" the king answered quietly "no magician strong enough has remained accept one" 

"What do you mean" Hermia interrogated "the only one left is" you could practically hear the wheels turning in her mind "is…" 

"Me" yes I know the king answered "that's why I shall be the one to cast the spell and that's final and I don't wasn't anymore arguments from both of you now go to your duties" he said in a brief commanding voice that brook no room for arguments.

A small course of "yes your majesty" was sounded and after brief desperate looks were exchanged they dispersed. 

Elarion turned his gaze back to the walls and the land, _dire consequences_ he though grimly _that was certainly the understatement of the year what a laugh… The spell would destroy the enemy true but the power needed shall destroy the caster and then all the land seeping the life-force from the very foundations of this land Atlantis will be destroyed yes, but that's a small part to pay in exchange for saving the world from darknes_. 

* * *

Elariostood at the white tower balcony facing the sea and the ships that even now were disappearing in the horizon. Scenes were flashing in his mind his last goodbyes to his friends 

He remembered Hermia coming to him after she found out about the cost of the spell she was trying to convince him to give it to someone else, to come with them, and he remembered vividly what he had said to her. 

__

" Great power comes at a great cost and carries with it always great responsibility that cannot be ignored, I will cast the spell because it is my responsibility and suffer the consequences for that is the price I must pay. But Hermia fear not, for from the ashes of this a hope shall be born that shall be the everlasting symbol of all we fought for.

Remember Hermia Hope shall ever be reborn rising from the ashes with a fire to ignite the hearts again. There is always Hope Hermia always. And he hugged her close letting her and him cry but finally she stood straight and proud and was ready to return to her duties

Ah hope… yes there was always hope. Hope was the sight of the ships in the horizon, in the face of the now fearless mothers and it was in Rowen and the task he and the white order have been given. The scene flashed brightly in his mind.

__

"Listen well Rowen" he had said to him_ "you are the commander of the order and I have a task for you and the order" _

"Anything, my lord" was the fervent answer.

__

"I have sent the Aesh Haneshama stones_ to the mainland I need you to find the stones and guard them until the right man shall come to you, the warrior of light. I shall tell you this you will have to wait for a long long time for the warrior shall not come at your lifetime. Nor shall it be in your son and grandson's time. Eras will pass and the world will change before the time will come and you and you descendants will have to stay true to this duty could you accept it Rowen?_

"Yes my lord I will accept it" such simple words to seal the faith of a man.

"Good my friend but I have another task for you and the order, you must protect my people in the new land and be an ever watchful guard against the dark"

"I will do it my lord, I pledge here to you that I will dedicate my life for this and I shall not waiver nor rest until the task would be fulfilled. I pledge my soul to the light" a fierce light shone in his eyes at this last words and Elarion experience for a moment the strange sensation that he had seen it before but he soon dismissed the thought. And then he raised Rowen and pulled him for a last fierce embrace Knowing it will be the last they would see each other and then Rowen departed and left with the ships.

A rumble below returned him to reality and he knew it was time.

He started gathering his power until he was ready to burst and then he reached out and drew on the land. The power flowed to him feeling him swirling inside him trying to find a way out it was excruciating to say the least but still he drew more until there was nothing left.

He could feel the groaning of the land as it lost power and knew there was not much time left. He raised his hands they ere crackling with power and still the power swilled inside him tearing things down then building them again and then it reached his soul and opened the door inside him wide allowing the power to sip in to warp his soul in power. 

He started reciting the incantation slowly at first but growing faster and faster. The power was leaving him all but the power that still warped his soul. And the land shook as lightning descendent from the sky turning into a sea of holy fire that rolled upon the enemy sinking him deep into the pure abyss, it was a purging fire called to purge the earth from the aberration that crawled on it. 

And then there was no more a silence descended as the smoke cleared to reveal than nothing of the enemy was left. Then a deep sound was heard like the echo of distant drums the land was twisting and turning. The sound was drawing close and he could see the rip in the land that moved toward him, Volcanoes were erupting all around him and the sea was rising and still the rip grew ever larger. The lava mixed with the water to raise great columns of steam to the air. And there was a great shaking in the ground as the land started sinking. Elarion's eyes were turned to the east were the sun rose after that long night and he fell to his knees hand resting on his chest as almost unconsciously he started speaking: As the light of the day touches my body, so let it touch my soul.

As the light in the world shields my body, so shall I shield the light with my all.

I pledge my life for the fight of the light; I pledge my soul for the on going fight.

I shall never waiver and I shall never fail, until the light shall prevail 

Wherever I go, wherever I will lie, my soul shall belong to the light

Whenever I will live, whenever I will die my soul will belong to the light.

My soul belongs to the light.

And with a great roar the mountains started crumbling.

* * *

The great column of black smoke rising and the ash-full wind was all that was left of Atlantis.

Then from the sooth the surfaced the water a shine was seen it rose with the smoke until it was free and spreading it's magnificent gold- red wings the first ever phoenix flew toward the mainland.

__

Hope had been reborn from the ashes

****

A/N:

Yes I know it took a long time I'm sorry but there is nothing to do about it I'm simply too busy But I'm trying to continue the story. I don't intend to quit anytime soon.

I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story. 


	8. The river inside my mind

Chapter eight:

Disclaimer: as usual everything belongs to J.k.Rowling.

A/N: terribly sorry about the delay now is the first time for a year I've had any free time.

The river inside my mind

The compartment was empty and could have been mistaken for deserted except for the presence of one young man in the corner. The man had black longish hair that was tide in the back to a small ponytail. Black rimed glasses covered large bright grin eyes. The body appeared relaxed but something in it pose suggested the relaxation of a big cat ready to spring at a moment notice. A mask of indifference carefully lay on the face. In short between him and the same boy who rode this train last year nothing was recognizable. 

A book was set on his knees but judging from the fact that no page has been changed yet he wasn't really reading, instead Harry was engrossed in thought.

His mind was on the dreams, so many lives so much knowledge at time he was sure his mind was about to explode it was just too much the human brain is not build to hold this much. Terrible migraines would come on him every now and then but that was only the beginning of the problem. Everything had started mashing together he could no longer tell where one life ended and the other began, he could no longer be sure on who he was. The worst of it had been just an hour before. He had waited at the platform eager to see his friends when he caught a glimpse of Ron at the distance; it had been too much, hundreds of images overlaid his sight showing Ron in many guises and many faces. He couldn't bear to look a sense of overwhelming grief spread through him and he turned away to hide here. 

"God am I growing mad?" he mumbled to himself.

Of course all this was only part of the problem he himself felt changed he had seen too much, done too much in his dreams, killed too much to still feel or even been a child. His childhood at least as much as he ever had one was over and done with, yet he knew no one else would recognize it. _To them I'm still a child no to be taken seriously, to be protected_ he thought more in sadness than in anger. But here was the crux of the problem since Harry knew he would not be able to stay ideal sheltered in the castle when other people would die because of him. However he knew none of the adults would allow him to do something about it to recognize him for the adult he was now. 

And then there were his friends they too were still children how will they react to him now could their friendship last?

An image burst into his mind: _He was at the great hall, lights were dancing merrily around him and he was dancing with Gueniever. Outside the castle walls came sounds of merrymaking as the people of Camelot celebrated the marriage of their king._

Thousands of other different images flashed as his head sunk resignedly to the throes of pain.

The screeching from outside signaled the end of the ride as Harry picked himself from his seat and walked out.

"Harry, Hey Harry" called the voices of his friends. He puled on his face a forced smile and turned around. 

"Where have you been mate? We looked for you on the train but couldn't find you" asked Ron.

"You really worried us" Hermione remarked.

"Sorry guys" he answered "I was just really tired and I guess I fell asleep" the lie rolled easily from his tongue it was better than truth after all.

"So how was your summer mate?" asked Ron as he dragged him away to the carriages.

"Okay I guess nothing strange happened, but what's happening out there as Voldemort done something yet. 

"Naa, I' guess his binding his time trying to build up his power at least that's what dad reckons" Ron said.

"Yea I guess so" answered Harry resignedly, in his mind thousand of such occurrence flashed in his mind all of them bringing him to the same conclusion: if Voldemort wouldn't be stooped sometime soon it was going to get bad, real bad.

"Maybe it's for the best, gives us time to prepare ourselves" Hermione offered sounding half convinced.

"Are you mental? He gets the time you know and he hasn't really been in his bet these last fourteen years what with Harry and everything. In fact I bet he needs it more then us, and if our side can't find him now" Ron paused ominously "well when he will surface again that's when the shit will start hitting the fan as the muggels say" 

"Yeah I guess you're right" Hermione answered gloomily

"It looks like you've given it a lot of thought" commented Harry

"I have, I guess I was trying to imagine what was going to happen next year, cause with you around I just know will be in the thick of things, no offence mate"

"None taken" Harry assured him

"And well I just kinda imagined it like a giant chess game, then played the moves that were played until now. Then looked at the situation strategically speaking from both sides of the board over and over again" he finished talking slowly, Hermione on the other hand was looking at Ron as though he'd just sprouted wings and went flying to the moon

"What?" Ron asked indignantly

"Nothing" Hermione answered "it's just that I never knew you could look so far ahead"

"Didn't think I had in me did you" Ron asked as hid ear tips were starting grow red which was never a good sign

"Ho, no" Hermione assured him "I always Knew you had it in you, it's just the first time I ever saw you doing it"

"Ho right" Ron looked visibly calmer "Yeah this really isn't my usual self. It's just that I have been doing a lot of thinking this summer about a lot of things". For some reason Ron kept rubbing his hand 

"and I guess I wanted to help you Harry and this is what I'm best in after all, beside after a while it gotten really interesting. I can't wait to see if some of my predictions will come through, Arr I sound like Trelwanny now don't I?" They all laughed and the rest of the walk was passed in companionable silence.

* * *

The Dormitories were dark the only light coming through was the dim silver glow of the stars, the young boys were all asleep, that is all except for Harry he was sitting cross-legged on his bed, head bowed while silent tears of pain were streaming down his cheeks. In his mind gore filled scenes of death played out bringing with them terrible grief and revulsion. A thousand battlefields appeared before his eyes as he spun inside them killing, watching friends falling before his eyes. Finally he could take no more he had to distract himself. He deressed silently and headed outside. 

The moment Harry's feet touched the earth he started running giving it everything he got. Running until his lungs were inflamed, until his feet felt like falling of running until nothing filed his mind except keeping breathing regular.

At last he could run no more he stood there heavily bent waiting for his breath to return when it did the memories came back, so he took out his sword and lounged into the _kata_ loosing himself in the pattern. His mind completely focused on the sword, yet strangely open, aware the memories receded back as he drove himself, the physical pain driving out the emotional one.

One grueling hour later found him back at his bed warped in an exhausted dreamless sleep.

The occurrences that night hadn't been anything new. At least not since that first dream Harry found out that working himself to extreme could keep the dreams in bay, but he also knew it was only a temporary solution. He knew he had to find a true one or he would go completely mad. However in the meantime the hard physical work had help he was stronger and faster then ever, his endurance as also grew and so consequently his ability, his body was fitter then ever but his mind was falling apart.

* * *

The next day found the three friends at breakfast were Hermione took upon herself to try once again to "convince" her friends that they had to study hard this year. Ron was doing his best to drown her voice and advises in the heaps of food he was steadily putting away. And as for Harry he was in a world of his own memories sinking into him. The worst thing was that he kept feeling that there was something he needed to do he just couldn't pinpoint it.

"So" Ron asked in a clear effort to divert Hermione "'s our first class today?"

DiscrHarry glanced at his timetable they had as usual potions first and then double transfiguration. He looked at his watch they had ten minuets before classes will start "come on" he said dragging Ron from his plate "we have potion in ten minute so we'd better hurry".

"Right" Ron answered as the three hurried to the dungeons. 

* * *

Potion was hell as always _ho well no surprises there_ he thought to himself, truth was that there was a change he knew what Snape was talking about throughout the lesson he just couldn't bring into focus. "Yes focus was the key word these days, one he just couldn't seem to grasp.

"This year will be the hardest year yet as I assure you the O.W.Ls are nothing to be laughed about. Your very future as grown up wizards depends on how well you would do at these tests. Professor Macgnogal hard voice penetrated his thoughts waking him up to the harsh realities of his fifth year.

"Which is why I always open this year with a special lesson, a treat if you will and the last you shall see this year" Her voice seemed lighter.

"Now, does anybody here knows what is the anima candle?"

Unsurprisingly Hermione's hand shot to the air.

"Yes ms' Granger?"

"Well professor the candle his spouse to help in a very specialized sort of meditation one that will allow a person to see his animagus form if he has one"

"That is correct ms' Granger, five points to Gryffindore. Now meditations a very special branch of magic: mind magic. Even muggles use it although usually only in its lower forms. 

Meditation is used to explores one's mind, and to gain better control on one's self, it focuses your mind. 

Now in order to use the candle you will each receive a candle and will place it in front of you. Next you must light the candle and stare at its flame, note that it will take time to fall into trance, so do not be discouraged. Once you're in trance a bright image will come into your mind, if it's formless then you have no animagus ability if the image will were a form then what ever form it will were that is your animal form".

A candle appeared on Harry's table and he lighted it, it was colored in a dark purple color and its flame appeared to be a sort of very darkish purple almost black. He stared at the flame fascinated by the way the colors played inside it allowing himself to sink into a world were only the flame existed. The voice of the class was lowered and lowered until he could here no more or perhaps nothing could be registered, The flame was the only thin filling his world, no memories invaded his mind for the first time in months was at peace with himself.

Suddenly a bright image filled his mind at firs formless, but slowly it changed first it divided itself into three and then the three bright images started gaining shape.

The first turned into a black abnormally large wolf, which Harry recognized as a direwolf. The wolf had green eyes and a small lightning shaped mark on hid chest.

Then the second image gained shape, as a large looking lion appeared, his colors red and gold. But the odd thing was the two eagle wings sprouting from his side and with a start Harry recognized it as a griffin. 

The third image was starting to have a reptilian look as it slowly gained shape until a fool grown dragon colored in blue and black stood before him he couldn't recognize the species but he made his mind to check it.

"That's all class. For homework I want you to describe in your own words the theory behind inanimate transfiguration as shown in at least 10 examples. The assignment must be handed in by next week" 

Mac'gonogal's voice woke Harry abruptly from his trance and he saw others around him waking as well.

He saw the excited look on some of the faces and knew that those people had found their forms, but though he was curious he was harrying to the library. For the first time since that damn night he got the necklace he had an idea for a solution and he knew he had no time to waste. 

If he couldn't find a way to handle the river that ran inside his mind then sooner or later all those sketchy dams he'd built would burst taking his mind with them. 

__

No he thought grimly: _I would not go insane! I would rather die first_

But since he wasn't that keen on dying as well he was running to the library as fast as he could. 

After all he was racing against the clock. 

****

Author note:

Right first off I want to say I'm terribly sorry for the delay unfortunately I had no time to write My life until now were incredibly hectic.

And finally I got Harry to school now things can progress more smoothly.

About this chapter: it follows my policies that everything must come at a price you can't just have anything given to you otherwise its either worthless or unrealistic.

I'd love it if you reviewed 

Anyway I'm sorry again and thanks for reading.

~Namwolf


End file.
